One common method of fraud on the internet is to entice customers to sign up for “risk free” product trials through a sham website, and then charge their credit cards by recurring pay order for services described in hard to read text. Fraudulent or deceptive online behavior affects business organizations as well as individuals. In some cases, there is a concern of vulnerability through the automatic signing of an agreement with unobserved “small print” and terms by an organizational employee. Even with policies in place, ineffective enforcement of these policies can result in organizations risking the use of licenses illegally for commercial purposes, and risking agreement to unknown terms, as well as the risk of corporate reputation.